The present disclosure relates generally to control systems for a heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to configuring distributed devices of the HVAC system.
An HVAC system can be used to control the climate of a space (e.g., in a building). For example, an HVAC system may allow a temperature, pressure, humidity, or a combination of them in a room to be controlled. In some implementation, an HVAC system includes numerous components (also referred to as “HVAC devices” or “edge devices” herein) such as water plants, heater plants, chillers, pumps, dampers, actuators, valves, sensors for adjusting a temperature, pressure, humidity, etc. that operate together to control the climate. These devices may be distributed at different places according to a floor plan of the space or operating efficiency of controlling the climate.
Often, configuring the components of the HVAC system involves an inefficient and laborious process. For example, a field engineer may physically approach to different components of the HVAC system located at different places, and individually configure the components. For a large building, manually configuring hundreds of components may take several hours or days. Thus, resetting, reconfiguring, or updating configuration of a subset or all components of the HVAC system may be delayed.